America x Reader: Worth Something (Lemon)
by ConstantlyChanging
Summary: This is a POV fanfic. When you are upset and goes crawling to America for comfort, America might have and idea on how to make you feel loved. America x Reader. Warning contains explicit sexual themes and cursing.


**America x Reader: Worth Something (Lemon)**

You collapsed on the couch at your boyfriends house after you had let your self in with the key he had given and had texted him you were there. "I hate my life." You mumbled into the pillow as your boyfriend entered the house. "Honey! I'm home." He called out loudly causing you to grown in response. "Are you ok babe?" He kneeled beside the couch and placed his hand in the small of your back. "Alfred. everything is so stressful with school and work and my family. Nothing's going okay for me. My parents even kicked me out today after seeing my grades. I don't see why I keep trying to be so perfect for them they hate me because I am completely worthless." You sobbed quietly.

"Hey now that's not okay for you to cry." Alfred scooped you up and sat down with you on his lap. "Stop it (y/n). You and I both know you're not worthless. Your family doesn't hate you they just don't understand that wonderfully crazy mind of yours." He tilted your chin up so your (e/c) eyes looked into his deep blue ones tears gleaming in yours. "Prove it." You said. "Prove what?" He questioned. "Prove to me that they're wrong, prove to me that life is worth living, prove to me that I am worth something!" you cried sobbing into his shoulder.

He pushed his lips onto yours before trailing them down your neck. "Alfred what are you doing?" You questioned pulling away, he pulled you back closer and whispered in your ear. "Proving that you are worth everything" he kissed you again "and that I love you."

He kissed your jaw where it met your neck then lifted you up and wrapped your legs around him. The kisses he gave you made you feel delirious and foggy like you were floating on a cloud. He laid you down on the bed in his bedroom and continued kissing you softly. Planting one last kiss on your forehead he pulled back and removed his jacket, dress shirt and tie throwing them to the floor. Your blouse quickly followed. He quickly came back up and kissed down your neck and across your chest, kissing your breast.

"May I?" He asked motioning to your bra. You nodded and he kissed you on the mouth again while his skilled fingers reached around to your back, unhooked the bra and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "See" he whispered in your ear. "you're beautiful." He kissed each nipple and down your stomach moving backward so he was standing in the floor by your feet. Then he pulled of his work pants so he was standing in there in just his bright red boxers. He took the time to slide your skirt down over your hips then flung it to the floor.

He stopped and looked down at you. Not with the lust filled gaze he would normally give you when you were laid out like this in front of him. This look was completely different, his eyes showed nothing but love and concern for you.

You felt the fire reignite between your legs as he lifted you leg to his mouth and kissed the arch on the bottom of your foot, then your toes, then the top of your foot all the way up to your knee then he switched legs going to the left leg and trailing upwards again. Arch, toes, top, ankle, calf, knee.

"Alfred…" you moaned. He was being extremely careful with you and was treating you like you were made of glass. He was never this careful with anything. "You're beautiful (y/n) why don't you see that?" He said as he twisted his hands in you're lacy underwear and slowly pulled them down caressing your hips and kissing around your clit.

"Al..." You moaned again as he finally indulged you kissing and licking your magic button. His hands danced lightly on your hips gently holding you to keep you from thrashing to meet his playful licks. "Mmmmm... You are so amazing babe. I love you." He kissed back up your body and finally back to your lips. His hands reached up to tangle in your hair as you traced his abs and well defined chest muscles.

As your lips did their job you slid off his boxers and he kicked them in the floor. Your arms went around his neck and you legs wrapped around his waist. He pull you off the bed so you were bent against the headboard as he slowly inserted his cock into you. Both of you were quickly reduced to moaning messes. Typically he would jack hammer fuck you (and you were totally fine this that)but this time was different. Every stroke was deep and hard but extremely slow. you weren't just fucking or having sex he was making love to you.

Alfred's hands never left you hips as the two of you rocked back and forth on the bed. "aggg… Al…Alfred. What are you doing?" you moaned. His thrust never sped up but he moved his mouth down to slowly kissed your neck. "Making you feel loved." he responded.

He was right. In these few precious moments he was treating you like you were special, like you mattered like you were a person not a pawn, not an idiot, but someone precious, who needed to be loved, protected, and cared for. You were worth something Alfred made sure of it.

Alfred maintained his rhythm as you both reached your end. "Alfred!" you reaching your orgasm. It was like nothing you had ever felt before, it was a rush of pure joy and you could feel his lips on your neck softly kissing the spot that still had a faint hickey from the day before. Alfred moaned out your name a few seconds later as he released and collapsed on top of you.

He rolled off to the side and pulled you to his chest. "I love you (f/n)(m/n)(l/n)" he kissed your lips a final time before pulling the covers over the both of you and put his arms around you protectively. the last thing he head before going to sleep was "I love you too Alfred Foster Jones."

-Time Skip brought to you by your sexy superhero-

The next morning you woke up very happy with your head laying on your boyfriend's chest and in a tangle of blankets and arms. Sadly your happiness was shattered by your phone ringing. You picked it up without looking at the caller ID

"Hello?" The sleepiness in your voice was evident.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Of course it was your mother.

"(mom's name) I'm…"

"Where the hell are you! your boss has called twice in the last 20 minutes! Oh you better not be at that boy's house. Oh I know you are you stupid whore!" She kicked you out but of course still expected you to do everything she tells you.

"You slut! You know that boy is just with you out of pure pity!" she yelled tears pricking at your eyes.

Alfred woke up and took the phone out of your hand "That's enough bullshit for one day." he said to you before he spoke into the phone "Hello Mrs. (l/n) Listen it's your beautiful daughter's loving boyfriend Alfred speaking and I thought you'd like to know that she is a beautiful, talented, and spectacular girl with a bright future. Who does not need to deal with you or your negativity as of now she is none of your concern. You put her down, you make her feel miserable, you kicked her out. She deserves better than you so please lose this number. Oh and have a nice day." he snapped the phone shut and tossed into the floor.

"Nobody talks to my girl like that. Even If they are her family." He kissed away the tears that had gathered in your eyes before cuddling you to his chest and kissing you again. "Al, Thank you for finally standing up for me. I should have done that a long time ago." "It's no problem (nickname) I'm your boyfriend and I'll always be here to love and protect you."

"Always?"

"As long as you are willing to put up with me."

"hmm… that sounds good."


End file.
